A Murderer in South Park
by Chiyo Mihama
Summary: There have been some crazy things in South Park but nothing as strange as how the murders in these stories happen. Rated T for later chappies
1. Chapter 1

Sixteen year old, Kenny McCorrmic yawned loudly as he woke up. "Great," he moaned "just another day in my messed up town, wonder what's gonna happen today?"

He lazily got out of bed and pulled on his orange parka, whose hood had been torn off, and didn't bother to do anything with his hair. How could he? After all his family was so poor they couldn't even manage to afford a hairbrush. Grabbed his book bag (so generously donated by the school) and headed outside to start walking to school.

Not too far along Kenny spotted his friends Stan Marsh and Kyle Broflowski. Stan, sixteen, had short black hair and wore a brown jacket and jeans. Kyle had big red hair and wore and orange jacket and green pants.

"Hey guys wait up!" Kenny called out to his friends.

Stan and Kyle turned around and grinned when they saw their poor friend.

"Hey Kenny what took so long?" Stan asked half joking.

"Late wake up," Kenny explained.

"Tsk…tsk you should get an a alarm clock Kenny" Kyle teased

Kenny gared at his friend "Can we please just get a move on? I don't want to be late."  
Stan and Kyle nodded, "Yeah ok,"

Kenny huffed and puffed as he reached his class. He had to run to class because the late bell had almost rung. He sat down at his desk and got out his homework. Then he looked up for his teacher. They only problem was there was no teacher and his teacher never miss or was late for class.

"I say we ditch!" Cartman called from the back of the class.

Kenny rolled his eyes he couldn't believe he used to be friends with his overweight classmate. Not only was his friend a traitor to them (Cartman had once tried to get rid of Kyle because he hated him) but he was rude, crude, and downright mean. Nonetheless everyone else seemed to agree with him and left the class. After about ten minutes Kenny left the class as well.

Kenny walked down to the parking lot where he had agreed to meet Stan and Kyle after first. It was then Kenny saw his teachers car.

"So he is here,"Kenny thought.

But something told Kenny that there was something wrong. Something told him to go look in the car. So Kenny did so. What he saw inside put him in a state of mortal shock.

Kenny was now back at home. He was still thinking of what he saw in the car. The dead bloody corpse of his teacher's body, he remembered having to explain how he found the dead body to Officer Barbrady, he remembered how sympathetic Stan and Kyle were telling him that everything was ok. But everything wasn't ok, his teacher was dead and Kenny was now afraid he would go insane from finding the body. What was he going to do?

He decided to go back to his elementary counselor, Mr. Mackey , to help him through the shock.

"Mmmkay Kenny so what seems to be the problem?" Mr. Mackey asked

"I found my teachers dead body in the car, he was all bloody and they think it was murder, but I'm afraid I'm gonna go insane if I don't get some mental help for shock and sense you have always been the one to solve my past problems I was hoping you could help now" Kenny explained.

"Mmkay Kenny how about you come back tomorrow so I can have some time to analyze this mmkay? Then I can see best how to help you mmkay?" Mr. Mackey told Kenny in his monotone voice.

"Okay Mr. Mackey" Kenny agreed

and so I leave you there. Ha! I know this chappie is short but live with it! I wrote this taking KennyFan2005's challenge……….. so there:D

p.s wrote this in school that's why theres no cussin' yet….


	2. Chapter 2

Hi next chappie here! And I made an oopsie in the last chappie it's not KennyFan2005 it s KennyFan2005. Sorry!

Nothing was calming Kenny's nerves. It had been a day sense he first saw the body and now he was going back to meet with Mr. Mackey for a second time. School had been canceled for the time being in respect for the deceased teacher. Kenny took a deep breath and headed towards Mr. Mackey's. On his way there he ran into Stan and Kyle.

"Hey Kenny," Stan said "Where you going?"

"Mr. Mackey's office" Kenny said not bothering to stop

Stan and Kyle passed glances and hurried after Kenny.

"Mr. Mackey?" Kyle asked, "Why the hell do you want to go to him?"

"So I don't go crazy," Kenny explained, "I really don't want to go crazy,"

There was an awkward pause for a moment then Kyle spoke up "They don't know how your teacher was killed"

"What?" asked Kenny finally stopping for a second.

"The car was locked with the keys inside and there was no evidence of a forced entry, no fingerprints, nothing." Stan explained.

"But that's impossible," Kenny said "That would make this an impossible to solve case."

That's when the police car sped by them. It was headed towards the elementary school..

Stan, Kyle, and Kenny sat in front of Stark's Pond. It had been 4 hours sense the police car sped by, four hours sense Mr. Mackey was found dead, another impossible murder had happened.

"Two teachers dead in two days, its weird I tell ya just weird" Stan mumbled

"Yea, I mean how likely is that, one murder yea it happens but TWO, not all that often." Kyle said

"Who do think it was?" Kenny asked

"Do you remember that guy who kept… you know to chickens until Officer Barbrady learned to read?" Stan asked

"Yeah," Kenny said.

"Him,"

"No it can't be that guy," Kyle said "I think it's Mr…. I mean Mrs. Garrison she's crazy,"

"She's to dumb to do something like that" Kenny sighed

"I think know who it is," a voice said from behind them

The three boys turned around to see Cartman.

"What do you want Cartman?" Stan asked dully

"I think I know who it is," Cartman repeated

"Yeah right Cartman, the police don't even have a clue of who it is how could you know?" Kyle said  
"Cuz' I have a special gift" he said

"Are you a complete retard? You have no special gift the only thing special about you is that you can't think for yourself," Stan shot at him

Kenny and Kyle burst into laughter from this comment. Cartman merely glared.

"You all are going to pay the killer owes me a few favors and anything I tell him to do he will!"

But the boys just laughed continued to laugh, not noticing the evil glare in Cartman's eye as he walked away

"Goodnight guys," Stan called as he watched his two friends walk away from his house. Closing the door he looked up at the clock. 1:30 A.M.

"Man my mothers gonna kill me in the morning," Stan mumbled to himself.

He walked up the stairs to his room and climbed into bed, not noticing the figure looming over him…

and that's where I leave you … for now… who no what will happen? Only time can tell..

any ways R&R


End file.
